1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to light producing devices and more particularly relates to light producing devices with switchable light sources.
2. Related Art
As is well known, light producing devices are typically configured to perform only a single function, namely, to illuminate areas of interest. For example, conventional flashlights are typically implemented with mechanical and electrical structures directed to performing this single function. Such flashlights typically include a generally cylindrical body that holds a power source and other related components. A head may be attached to the cylindrical body. For example, the head may be used to hold a light source, lens, and other related components.
Unfortunately, such conventional light producing devices have various limitations. For example, although such conventional light producing devices are useful for illumination with white light, there are often instances when illumination with other colors of visible light is desirable. There are also instances when illumination with infrared light or ultraviolet is desirable. Accordingly, there is a need for improved light producing devices that overcome one or more of the deficiencies discussed above.